Los Espíritus de Lucy
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Porque los espíritus de Lucy también tienen algo que contar sobre su maestra [Drabbles- Tributo a los Espíritus Celestiales]
1. Capítulo I: La reina de los mares

_**Esta serie de Drabbles intenta describir, desde mi punto de vista, la relación que tiene cada espíritu celestial con Lucy. Así que en cierta forma este mini fic es un tributo a los Espíritus Celestiales de Lucy que irán apareciendo, espero, por orden cronológico de cuando salen en el manga.**_

 _ **Aprovecho para dedicarle este fic a Miss Mantequilla, quién gracias a mi insistencia ha empezado a leerse Fairy Tail y es fan incondicional.**_

 _ **Ponte al día por fa plis.**_

 ** _Fairy Tail es obra del gran Hiro Mashima que me mata cada día más con cada cap del manga que publica._**

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **I: L** a **d** ueña **d** e **l** os **m** ares._

Aquarius siempre se acordaría de la primera vez que vio a Lucy Heartfilia.

La niña apenas tenía cuatro años y no era más grande que la punta de su cola. Su pelo rubio estaba atado por una pequeña coleta y su pequeña boca estaba abierta en una gran O.

— Tanto tiempo, Aquarius.

La sirena alzó su vista y se encontró con Layla Heartfilia sonriéndole ampliamente a un lado de la fuente.

Ella no contestó, al contrario, fulminó a su maestra con la mirada y clavó los ojos furibunda en la pequeña que no paraba de dar saltos con los brazos estirados y chillaba _¡Es una sirena! ¡Mira mami es una sirena!_

Aquarius siempre había odiado la existencia de esa niña.

Porque la culpaba, la culpaba del retiro de Layla como maga, la culpaba de que ellas dos ya no pudieran vivir aventuras, la culpaba por haber relegado a su hermosa y fuerte maestra a no más que una esposa pasiva que se encarga del hogar.

Aquarius odiaba a Lucy y a Jude Heartfilia por haber atado a Layla y haberle cortado sus alas.

La espíritu estelar nunca le diría a Lucy que su perfecta y refinada madre nació en la calle, nunca le confesaría que había tenido que luchar, que robar, para sobrevivir. Nunca le mencionaría que ella llegó a sus manos porque le robó la bolsa al pirata que no debía. Lucy jamás sabría que sus padres se habían conocido porque Layla estaba intentando robar las mercancías que estaba transportando su padre.

Lucy nunca se enteraría de que su madre fue envenenada y su cuerpo quedó gravemente lastimado. Tampoco sabría que si Layla no hubiera tenido una hija hubiera vivido muchos, muchos, años más.

Es por eso, y mucho más, que Aquarius odia a esa pequeña.

Sabe que no debe, que en realidad es inocente y no tiene nada que ver con las decisiones de su madre.

Pero le duele, le duele ver los ojos marrones de ella, le duele ver su regia figura cada vez más definida en el cuerpo de esa niña. La mata lentamente ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus palabras de unos labios que no son los suyos.

Y es que Aquarius no pudo evitar acabar encariñándose de esa niña que le había robado a Layla.

Porque es imposible no encariñarse con Lucy Heratfilia, es imposible no amarla.

Y es por eso que Aquarius, en un momento de desesperación, en un momento de altruismo, en un momento de amor, le dice que rompa su llave.

Porque ella ama a esa pequeña niña y por Layla, por ella, no puede soportar que algo malo le pase.

Así que Aquarius, tan egoísta y mandona como siempre, hizo un sacrificio de amor por esa niña que odiaba y le había quitado a su persona más importante.

Aquarius amaba a Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Capítulo II: El reloj roto

_**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas por los review y los favs y los alert :) Espero que este capítulo también os guste.**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **I**_ _I_ _ **: E**_ _l_ _ **r**_ _eloj_ _ **r**_ _oto_ _ **.**_

— Hola, soy Lucy Heartfilia ¡Seamos buenos amigos!

Hologorium siempre se acordaría de la primera vez que vio a Lucy Heartfilia. Parecía que la chica estaba enferma. Su piel se clavaba en los huesos, tenía ojeras que el maquillaje no podía esconder, el pelo corto le enmarcaba la cara y la ropa le quedaba grande.

— Encantado de conocerla ama Heartfilia —le dijo él haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡No! —Él alzó su cabeza sorprendido de que alguien que parecía tan hueco tuviera una voz tan potente—. No quiero ser tu ama —le dijo ella con un tono más calmado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Quiero que seamos amigos. Así que llámame Lucy, por favor.

— Como desee, Lucy- sama.

La chica sonrió débilmente como si no acabara de estar contenta con ese sama ahí detrás de su nombre, pero pudiera tolerarlo.

Hologorium observó que para ser joven, la niña no tendría más de trece años, parecía una vieja. Sus orbes marrones lucían cansadas y estaban opacas, como si en ese cuerpo no hubiera vida.

Y ahora que se fijaba mejor podía ver que tenía los brazos y las piernas completamente cubiertos. Era pleno verano, ¿No se estaba asando?

— Y… Cual… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

— Protección. Me dedico a proteger, si usted está en peligro inminente no dude en llamarme que yo la protegeré.

— ¿Y cómo haces eso?

La chica inclinó la cabeza y lo miró con algo que parecía curiosidad en esas orbes marrones.

El reloj sin pensárselo abrió su puerta de cristal y le enseñó el hueco dónde incontables amos anteriores se habían refugiado.

— Ah —fue lo único que dijo la chica mientras sus orbes se apagaban—. ¿Cuándo puedo llamarte? Aquarius me dijo que debía acordar unos días con vosotros.

— Puede llamarme siempre que desee Lucy- sama —le contestó sorprendido de que esa pequeña poseyera tan joven un signo del zodiaco ecléctico—. Sólo coja mi llave y yo acudiré a protegerla de inmediato.

— ¿Proteger? —Su joven ama se rió como si él hubiera hecho el chiste del año—. No necesito que me protejas —Murmuró mirando el suelo—. Nadie puede protegerme… ¿Puedo llamarte para jugar? ¿Jugarás conmigo si te llamo?

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su dueña estaba tan rota como él. Pudo sentir con claridad la enorme soledad que habitaba en ese cuerpo tan joven.

— Sí, jugaré con usted, Lucy-sama.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la joven movió algo dentro de él que llevaba mucho tiempo muerto. La felicidad de su ama le alcanzó como un rayo y quiso echarse a llorar. Esa chica podría llegar a repararlo.

A reparar a todos los espíritus estelares.

Porque todos ellos estaban tan rotos y huecos como esa niña.

— Eh, Hologorium ¿Es normal que las manecillas de tu reloj se muevan?


End file.
